shopkins_cartoon_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Confusion Without Delay/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Confusion Without Delay. Transcript (Winston rolls down the line) Sir Topham Hatt: Ah! Oh! (Winston honks horn) Sir Topham Hatt: Good evening, everyone! Huh? Oh...! (The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt groans) Sir Topham Hatt: I've got something important I wanted to tell you... Cheeky Chocolate: Sir! Excuse me, sir! Sir Topham Hatt: Now, Cheeky, don't interupt. Cheeky Chocolate: But, sir, there's... Sir Topham Hatt: As I was saying, I have an important announcement for all of you! Tara Tiara: I'm slowing down! (Tara Tiara puts her brakes on. Sir Topham Hatt gets hit. Sir Topham Hatt groans.) Tara Tiara: Hello, sir and sorry, sir. I miscalculated how long it would take me to stop by...err, quite a lot. Sir Topham Hatt: I'll say! You nearly bumped me off the rails! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. Sir Topham Hatt: Bianca, Apple, Cheeky, Spilt Milk - this is Tara Tiara! Cheeky Chocolate: Hello! Apple Blossom: Welcome! Spilt Milk: Hiya, Tara! Bianca Banana: Hello, my friend! Tara Tiara: Hi, everyone! Sir Topham Hatt: Tara Tiara is going to be staying with you at Small Mart Sheds and helping Putrid Pizza during busy times. Putrid Pizza: What?! I don't need any... Sir Topham Hatt: She'll help ensure there's no confusion or delay. Putrid Pizza: Oh, the indignity! (Putrid Pizza Whistles) Apple Blossom: Come on, Tara! I'll show you the way to Small Mart Sheds! Cheeky Chocolate: There had been a lot of changes on the railway. Peppa-Mint had moved to Wellsworth with Kooky which was closer to her branch line. (Hits wall) Peppa-Mint: ARGH! Kooky Cookie: Ooops! (Nervous laugh) Cheeky Chocolate: And Macy Macaron had moved to Vicarstown with Suzie. So, even though Bianca had joined us at Small Mart Sheds, there was room for Tara there, too! (Cockerel calls) Spilt Milk: Good morning, Tara! Tara Tiara: Hello, Spilt Milk! Spilt Milk: Wow! Everyone's up and ready to go so early! Cheeky Chocolate: That's because we're really useful! Especially me - I'm a really useful Shopkin! Strawberry Kiss: So am I! I'm off to... Putrid Pizza: Coming through! Bianca Banana: Putrid Pizza is off to pull the express. He's really strong - the fastest Trashie in Shopville! Strawberry Kiss: And I'm the fastest red Shopkin! Hey! Spilt Milk: Excuse me, Strawberry! Bianca Banana: Did you know Spilt Milk competed in the Best Decorated Shopkin parade at the Great Shopville Show? Strawberry Kiss: So did I! (Apple Blossom yawns and whistles) Strawberry Kiss: Come on! Bianca Banana: And Apple Blossom's just coming back from pulling the mail train! Tara Tiara: Wow! These sound like the best Shopkins ever! (Flashback starts) (The steam team (except Tara Tiara) form a pyramid.) All: Huzzah! (Tara Tiara is impressed.) (Flashback ends) (Tara Tiara sighs) Tara Tiara: I better work extra-hard if I want to fit in here! (Tara Tiara is coupled up to her coaches. She whistles.) (Tara Tiara splashes some workmen with cement.) Some workmen: Woah! Ah! Oh! Cheeky Chocolate: Tara Tiara was so fast that she got to Vicarstown early and that meant she was in the way. (Veronica Veggie Pizza whistles) Veronica Veggie Pizza: Who's that on my platform? Excuse me! Tara Tiara: Ooopsies! I'll be out of your way in just a minute. Veronica Veggie Pizza: What are you doing on my platform? And where are my passengers? Tara Tiara: Oh, no! I think I picked up your passengers by mistake! (WIP) Category:Season 22 Transcripts